Birds of a feather, Race like crazy!
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Maggie Peyton was a sort-of normal girl who had a simple little life. Until one day she gets hit by a semi-truck and when she wakes up she's in the world of Cars. How will Maggie survive this strange place? Perhaps Sarge can help her. Canceled Until Further Notice.
1. A human!

"Sammy! I'm home!" a cheerful voice cried as a door slammed. Maggie Peyton had finally arrived home from school. Maggie carefully made her way up the stairs and into her room. Once she felt around for her bed, Maggie put her backpack on it then slowly walked over to Sammy's cage.

Although Maggie had long dirty, DIRTY blond hair, tanned skin, and wore mostly jeans and a red or green tee-shirt, Maggie Peyton was different from other girls. For one thing, she was obsessed with her Grey Cockatiel, Sammy. Another was that she was blind.

Maggie didn't care that she was blind, she didn't care one bit. She could still 'read' faster then anyone in any of her classes. And she was a straight A student. Maggie never had a problem with it and neither did Sammy.

Maggie opened the cage and let Sammy hop onto her fingers, "Hey Sammy."

Sammy happily replied, "Hey Maggie. Hey Maggie. Hey Maggie." Maggie laughed at her enthusiastic little friend. Sammy was pretty smart for a bird.

"You hungry buddy?" Maggie's question was answered with a cheerful, "Yes. Yes. Yes." Sammy loved to repeat everything three times.

"Okay well what do you want?"

"Apple. Apple. Apple." Maggie giggled at her friend and got him his apple. Just as Sammy finished his apple Maggie remembered that she and Sammy had an appointment at the vet.

"Oh man Sammy! We're gunna be late!" Maggie put Sammy back into his cage and grabbed her other book bag that had Sammy's food and toys in it along with some spare clothes for herself and ran out the door.

She always carried that backpack cause she never knew when shed need to stay over at someone's house and she liked to be prepared. Maggie ran as fast as she dared with Sammy towards the vet, and she paused momentarily for the crossing guard to stop traffic for her and started to cross the street.

Then, just as Maggie reached the middle of the road, a loud horn sounded off. Maggie's eyes widened but before she had time to react, she was hit by a red semi truck.

The crossing guards eyes nearly popped out of his head as he rushed over to find the girl and her bird, but once the semi passed, neither the girl nor the bird could be found. The crossing guard fainted from all the stress and a police officer nearby who had seen the event immediately called the station and the search for the vanishing girl began.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie moaned quietly, her head was killing her! The girl sat up and rubbed her head before remembering, "Sammy!" Maggie searched franticly before she found a crushed cage.

"Oh Sammy…" Maggie started to tear up but a voice replied, "Maggie. Maggie. Maggie." Maggie smiled happily as Sammy landed on her shoulder.

"Sammy! I'm so glad your okay!" Maggie stroked the birds feathers before starting to wonder what happened. Somehow she knew she had been hit by a red semi, but how did she know it was red?

Maggie shook her head slightly then noticed something. She felt around her and she didn't feel pavement or asphalt, she felt dirt. Straight up dirt.

"Strange…" Maggie got up and picked up her bag, "Guess we might as well start walking, huh Sammy?" The bird nipped her ears and chirped. The teen just laughed and began to walk, listening for some signs of civilization.

Maggie hummed to herself quietly before she heard the sound of an engine. 'Oh! Perhaps they can help me!' Maggie thought happily as she headed towards the noise.

"Dead men tell no tales!" Sammy blurted out randomly. Maggie blinked, 'Okay…memo to self…get Sammy checked for stupid syndrome.' Maggie continued to walk and she heard voices, she was about to say something when suddenly she tripped and slid down a large hill.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Maggie screamed as she slid. After a moment she hit bottom and just laid there. The voices began to get closer, and closer. As well as the engine sounds. 'What are they doing? Driving to me? I'm only a few feet away?' Maggie thought confused.

"What IS that thing?" Maggie blinked at that. Thing? What in the world? What kind of people was she dealing with?

"It moved! Dadgum!" Okay NOW it was getting weird. Maggie groaned before sitting up. She heard the squeak of tires stopping and several gasps. Maggie REALLY wished she knew what their problem was.

"Um Excuse me but-" "AAAHHH!" Maggie covered her ears as someone screamed.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT _**ARE **_YOU SCREAMING AT!" Maggie yelled over the man screaming.

"YOU A'COARSE!"

Maggie blinked, "Me? Why are you screaming at me? I'm sorry if I disturbed you all, but I'm a little lost and I was just in an accident. I just want some help…" Maggie sounded positively pitiful, and she could just imagine the looks on their faces from her tone.

She heard tires get closer to her and she felt someone staring at her. She squirmed slightly before reaching out trying to find someone.

"What is she doin?" The voice from before asked someone else.

"I don't know Mater." Another voice answered. Maggie continued to feel around before she touched something. It was a tire. The girl tilted her head slightly in confusion but ran her hand up the tire and onto the car itself. And when her hand was on the bumper, IM MOVED!

"Can you please get your…whatever that is off my mouth?" An older fatherly voice requested. Maggie's eyes widened and she screamed before scrambling away.

"OH MY GOD! A CAR JUST TALKED! CARS SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO DO THAT!" Maggie quickly got back onto her feet, grabbed her bag and ran, all the while screaming her head off.

She heard tires spinning on dirt as the cars went after her. Maggie just ran faster before she tripped and fell to the ground. Luckily Sammy had been flying ever since she fell the first time.

Maggie gasped winded, before getting up again and continued to run. And then in a flash she heard a screeching of tires and she ran into the side of a car. Maggie fell backwards and just lay on the ground wheezing.

"Dadgum Red, I think ya killed it." A short gasp was heard after.

"No, no. I hear something. I think its breathing." Another voice replied. This one had an air of authority. It reminded Maggie of the way a police officer talked.

Maggie groaned before sitting up, she heard engines all around her. She heard tires on dirt and several other car noises, but not a single human footstep. Not a one.

"Who…what are you?" Maggie asked quietly looking around, but not truly seeing anything.

"I believe that's what we should be asking YOU!" a gruff voice growled. Maggie let out a whimper and drew away from the voice before she hit something. Maggie turned around, her arms instantly covering her face as if someone was going to strike her.

"Whoa, easy. Red's not going to hurt you. And neither is Sarge." The police officer voice told her. She also heard the voice that had been labeled Sarge grumble.

"Um…I'm Maggie…Maggie Peyton…and I'm a human…" Maggie said slowly.

"A human! But there haven't been any humans around for over 100 years!" A gangster like voice exclaimed. Now that REALLY confused Maggie.

"Please…what's going on? Who are you? WHAT are you?" Maggie pleaded. She heard an engine get closer, "Why do you ask? Cant you tell by looking at us?" The fatherly voice said.

"Um…no…"

"Why not?" The redneck voice that had screamed earlier replied.

Maggie laughed ever so slightly, "I'm blind." Maggie heard several gasps of surprise, but it didn't bother her.

"Blind? Oh you poor girl." A motherly voice said to her. Maggie couldn't help but snort. 'Poor girl my butt.' Maggie thought irritably to herself.

"I answered your question's now its time you answered mine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie just stared blankly her mouth hanging open at what all she had heard, "Oh…my God…" The cars just laughed at her. "I can't believe I'm talking to cars…"

"Yeah and we can't believe we're talking to a human!" The voice who had been identified as Lightning said with a laugh. Maggie just rolled her eyes then smiled when Sammy landed on her shoulder.

"What is that thing?" Sheriff asked as he looked at Sammy.

"This is Sammy. My Grey Cockatiel, Sammy. Say hi to Sheriff Sammy."

"Hi Sheriff Sammy. Hi Sheriff Sammy. Hi Sheriff Sammy." Maggie giggled as she imagined Sheriff's face.

"Sammy isn't as smart as we are. It's actually very rare that he can say as much stuff as he can." Maggie said with another giggle.

"Well den how is he talkin?" Mater asked.

"He's not really talking on his own. He mimics what we say."

As if you prove Maggie's point Sammy chirped, "He mimics what we say."

"See?" Maggie laughed when Mater said, "No." "Just forget it Mater."

Doc then chose the moment to speck up, "Maggie, you said you were in an accident before. What kind of accident?"

Maggie thought back to the strange memory, "I was hit by a red semi. I don't know how I know it was red, but I do." Maggie rolled her eyes as she heard ANOTHER collection of gasps.

"What is this? A 'gasp' convention?"

Mack was about to answer her when Flo cried out, "Dinoco at 12 a clock!" Maggie blinked in confusion but she was roughly shoved to the ground and felt a car pull over her.

"Don't move." She heard Sarge hiss. Obviously he was the one on top of her. She felt him lower himself down so his undercarriage was touching her back.

"Whoa dude. You're hot!" Maggie whispered franticly.

"What?"

"Your undercarriage is hot, get up some!" Sarge complied not wanting her to get burned and lifted up some, but just barely, he still had to hide her.

"Tex? Strip? What a surprise! What you doing all the way out here in Radiator Springs?" Lightning asked nervously.

A country accent replied, "We came to see how you and your crew were doing. You don't mind do you?"

"No, no! I just wished you had called ahead and told me."

"Well we wanted it to be a surprise." Another voice answered. Maggie winced, her back was getting really hot, but she bit her bottom lip and kept quiet. The conversation went on for almost an hour before Maggie lost it.

"I can't take it anymore! IT'S HOT!" Maggie scrambled out from under a startled Sarge and quickly took of her EXTREMELY hot tee-shirt, revealing her white tank top underneath.

"God Sarge! Your undercarriage is hotter then a barbecue grill in Australia!" Maggie then froze as she realized her mistake. She felt two sets of eyes staring at her, "Opps…" Maggie quickly grabbed her shirt and hid behind Sarge.

"Lightning…what was that?" Strip asked the red racecar.

"Oh that! That was…my new pet! Yeah! Isn't she precious?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Maggie yelled from behind Sarge. "I am not your pet!" Maggie then slapped herself. "I gotta learn when to shut up…"

"Lightning, let's see your 'pet'." Tex said casually. Lightning stuttered but Maggie slowly made her way out from behind Sarge only to once again trip. She stumbled forward into one of the new cars. Her hands clasped something that felt like bone as she stared ahead.

Tex gasped as Maggie grabbed onto the horns mounted on his grill. As he stared into her eyes he noticed they were a milky blue.

Maggie stuttered an apology before quickly releasing Tex's horns and backing away. She didn't stop until she felt Sarge's grill behind her.

"It's quite aright." Tex replied with a smiled.

"I-I'm Maggie. Maggie Peyton. Who, and what, are you?" Maggie asked as she tilted her head.

"I'm Tex Dinoco, Owner of Dinoco Oil. And I'm a 1975 Cadillac Coupe De Ville." Tex replied with a smile.

"And I'm Strip Weathers and I am a 1970 Plymouth Superbird." Strip replied, smiling as well.

"I have NO CLUE what those kinds of cars are, but it's nice to meet you anyway." Maggie said with a smile before Sammy landed on her shoulder.

Once again Flo gasped, "Chick Hicks at 12 a clock!" Maggie groaned, 'here we go again…' Maggie once again felt herself being thrown to the ground and once again she felt Sarge on top of her.

"This is gunna be a long day…" Maggie muttered as she spit dirt out of her mouth.


	2. Snuggly Feelings

Maggie tapped her fingers on the ground. Lightning and Chick has been fighting for half an hour now, and she was getting bored. Maggie tapped Sarge's tire letting him know she was getting hot, and he rose up slightly. From the direction of where this argument was going she would be under Sarge for a while.

Maggie blinked, "Wow that sounded…a little disturbing."

"Maggie."

Said girl blinked before she realized who was talking, "Shh Sammy!" Sammy chirped again before saying loudly, "Hi Sheriff Sammy!" Chick raised an eye ridge and looked towards Sarge, who just flushed but did nothing.

"Pretty bird! Pretty bird! Cou Cou!" Maggie slapped her forehead quietly. Chick glared at Sarge, "My name may be Chick but the bird jokes are a little old."

Sarge glared back, "Did you see my mouth move?"

"Well no…"

"Then why are you blaming me?" Chick wasn't sure hoe to answer when suddenly Sammy squawked loudly and flew out from underneath Sarge and landed on Tex's horns. Sarge jerked back surprised but quickly got back into place to hide Maggie.

Chick just stared at Sammy, utterly confused. Maggie then remembered her leather gloves in her back pocket, and an idea came to her.

"Sarge…get Mater over here! I've got an idea!" Sarge furrowed his brow but complied, "Mater! Come here." Mater blinked but went over to him, "Yeah?" Sarge remained silent but Maggie whispered, "Mater get my backpack and hide it in your truck bed." Maggie told him as she pushed her backpack from underneath Sarge.

Mater didn't know why she wanted him to do that but he did it anyway. Maggie took out her gloves and put them on. Then she stuck her feet in crevices of Sarge's undercarriage before grabbing his axles and lifting herself up off the ground.

"Thank goodness I have excellent upper body strength…" Maggie muttered as she held on. Sarge felt himself get heavier but ignored it, now wasn't the time to worry about it.

Chick turned his attention back to Lightning, "Why don't you and your 'Pit Crew' just go back to your little town." Lightning glared, "All right we will!" Nobody moved.

"Well?" Lightning got nervous but started to drive, everyone followed, everyone but Sarge.

"What are you waiting for old man? An invitation?" Sarge growled slightly but hesitantly joined the others. Sarge waited for Chick to gasp when he saw Maggie, but one never came. Sarge turned and looked back where he had been a moment before.

Where had Maggie gone?

The large group soon returned to Flo's and once they were sure Chick wouldn't hear them Luigi blurted out, "Where did-a Maggie go?" Everyone jumped when the heard Maggie laugh.

"I'm right here." They turned and looked at Sarge who just grunted. Maggie laughed again and let go of Sarge's axles, lowering herself to the ground. Sarge blinked when he felt the weight disappear.

Maggie slowly crawled out from under Sarge but not before she hit her head on his bumper. Maggie cursed mentally but finished crawling out. The blond stood up and rubbed her head, "Well that hurt. Mater? Can I have my bag?"

"Uh, Sure." Mater hooked his cable around a strap on the bag and held it out for her. Maggie blinked, "Mater? I can't exactly see where it is."

"Oh Right." Mater pushed the bag closer to her so it bumped into her.

"Thanks." Maggie took the bag and set it down near her feet.

"How did you manage to hold onto Sarge?" Sheriff asked as he pulled up next to her. Maggie held out her hands showing her gloves, "Real leather gloves. Grow some hands and ill get ya some." Lighting chuckled, she had sounded just like Mater when he told Lightning to get some rearview mirrors.

"Ah."

Maggie held her hand and whistled. Most of the cars looked at her like she was stupid but Sammy chirped and flew onto her hand.

"You caused a lot of trouble didn't you Sammy?" Sammy just chirped. Maggie smiled and ran her hands through his feathers, but blinked when a quiet gurgling sound was heard. Maggie flushed and looked down.

Doc raised an eye ridge, "What was that?"

Maggie laughed nervously, "That was my stomach. I'm just hungry." Flo rolled up next to her, "You can have some oil, on the house."

Maggie giggled, "Thanks Flo, but if I can't drink oil." Flo nodded a bit, "Alright honey, what do you eat?"

"Lotsa stuff. Apples, pizza, chips, candy, peanuts. The list is endless."

"Oh, well honey I have plenty of that."

Maggie perked up abit, "Really? Even tacos and pancakes." Ramone laughed at her, "Yeah man. We got plenty of that."

"Score!" Maggie cheered before calming back down. "Okay, anyone mind if I steal a couple bites to eat? I haven't eaten anything in hours…" Her stomach grumbled again as if to prove her point, making her blush. "Course man." Moments later a large platter of food was placed before her and she immediately grabbed the first thing she could. A large red apple.

"Red Delicious!" Red flushed slightly and back away from her.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sheriff asked with a slight look of disgust.

"Huh?"

"You just said Red was delicious." Maggie just about fell over laughing, "No, No, No. I didn't mean Red was delicious. Red Delicious is the type of apple this is. Like Granny Smith or Rome Beauty."

Red sighed in relief then returned to his previous position. Maggie continued to eat while the other talked about what they were gunna do with her. Once she got finished with an apple she pulled out the seeds and gave them to Sammy.

Maggie was soon finished eating and set her hands on the ground. After a moment something crawled onto her hand, "Hey Fillmore?"

"Yeah man?"

"What's on my hand?"

"A spider." Maggie's eyes widened and she screamed bloody murder, "GET IT OFF!" She jumped up and brushed her body off incase there were any more spiders on her, all the while screaming. The cars just stared at the panicky girl.

"What's with her?" Strip asked Tex. Tex just shrugged.

"I HATE SPIDERS!"

"Well that answers your question." Tex said with a laugh. A moment later Maggie calmed down and just stood there. She heard several snickers coming from someone; at the moment she didn't care who it was so she took off her shoe and threw it at the person.

"Hey!" Obviously it had been on of the twins.

"SHUT UP! IT AINT FUNNY!" Maggie said in a slightly higher voice which caused Lightning to laugh. In response she threw her other shoe at him.

"Ow!" Sally just laughed, "Oh come on Stickers. It couldn't have hurt that much." Maggie breathed deeply for a moment then fully calmed down.

"Ah man. Now I gotta find my shoes." Maggie blinked then said, "Ill just go barefoot." Then she sat back down and took off her socks.

"How are you going to walk Maggie?" Mack asked.

"What cha mean?"

"You took off your…whatever those are so how are you going to walk?" Maggie smiled.

"They're called shoes. And unlike cars we can take them off and still walk. See?" Maggie got back up and leaned forward slightly before doing a cartwheel followed by a front flip.

"Nothing to it."

"Dadgum, cool! What other stuff can humans do that we can't?" Maggie though about for a second, "Well I can flick you off if I wanted to."

"What's that?"

"Same thing as saying f you."

"Oh…how do you do that?

"I point my middle finger at you by itself."

"Oh." Maggie stuck a finger in her ear so it would stop itching, closing her right eye as well.

"Her Maggie?"

"Yeah Mater?"

"What's it like…bein blind?" Maggie visibly stiffened but answered him, "A lot different then you'd think. Close your eyes. And tell me what you see."

"Notin. Just dark."

"Exactly, now picture that darkness was there even when your eyes were open and in the brightest light." Mater looked down, wishing he hadn't asked.

"I…I have to guess at what you look like. Sheriff for example, I'm guessing he's black and white with the word 'Sheriff' on his side but that's it. And the few of you that are cars I've never heard of, all I see is a voice. A disembodied voice." Maggie went quiet and sat back down.

After a moment she heard an engine right next to her and then felt a warmth press up against her. She put her hand out and felt Sarge's grill. He nuzzled her gently but Maggie looked away.

"I don't need your pity. I've been this way for 16 years, its nothing new." Maggie soon found herself leaning against Sarge's side; she closed her eyes and absent mindedly listened to Lizzie ramble on about something. After about an hour and a half she fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later Maggie was rudely awakened when Sarge pulled away and she fell back hitting her head on the ground, "OW!"

Maggie held the back of her head, "Estúpido! Ya me coulda despertado en primera posición! I coulda busted mi cráneo! Stupidhead!" Maggie got back up shaking her fist, before rubbing the back of her head again.

"Man that's gunna be a goose egg…" She felt something warm press against her again but it was different then before.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah Fillmore. I'm okay. Geez Sarge, why didn't you tell me you were gunna move?"

"I did." Maggie turned towards the voice and gave him a glare, "I was asleep genius." Maggie heard Sammy chirp then land on her shoulder, "Hey Sam."

She felt a familiar heat nudge her gently, "My apologies."

"No worries mate. What time is it?"

"8 in the evening."

"Ah, crud where am I gunna stay?" Sally spoke up from somewhere on her left, "You can stay in one of the cones. They're like apartments."

"Okay but you gotta lead me there." Once Maggie had collected her shoes and things Sally took her to a room and left her alone. Maggie sighed and put her stuff in a corner. Sammy had already found a perch and fell asleep

.

Maggie walked out of the cone and leaned against a wall before turning on her IPOD and listening to a favorite song of hers. She started to sing along, not knowing she was pretty loud. And that she unconsciously changed a few lyrics while she sang.

"I've been awake for a while nowyou've got me feelin like a child nowcause every time I see your bubbly faceI get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toesand I crinkle my nosewhere ever it goes I always knowthat you make me smileplease stay for a while nowjust take your timewhere ever you go

The rain is fallin on my window panebut we are hidin in a safer placeunder covers stayin safe and warmyou give me feelins that I adore

It starts in my toesmake me crinkle my nosewhere ever it goesI always know

that you make me smileplease stay for a while nowjust take your timewhere ever you go

What am I gonna saywhen you make me feel this wayI just...mmmmmm

It starts in my toesmake me crinkle my nosewhere ever it goesi always know

that you make me smileplease stay for a while nowjust take your timewhere ever you go

I've been asleep for a while nowYou tucked me in just like a child nowCause every time you hold me in your tiresI'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soulAnd I lose all controlWhen you kiss my noseThe feelin shows

Cause you make me smileBaby just take your time nowHoldin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you goWhere ever, where ever, where ever you goWhere ever you go, I'll always knowCause you make me smile here, just for a while…"

Once Maggie finished she sighed then went inside and lay down, "What a crazy day…I can't wait for tomorrow." And soon she fell asleep.

Sarge had been listening to her intently and felt his engine heat up rapidly while she sang. And when she had said

'Cause every time you hold me in your tiresI'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth'

he pictured himself holding Maggie close.

Sarge just shook his head and glanced at Maggie's cone one last time before retiring. The mental image continued to haunt his thoughts. Even though Sarge didn't want to, he liked it. The old Jeep couldn't wait for morning, and its many surprises.


	3. SUGAR RUSH!

"Jimi Hendrix! Jimi Hendrix! Cou Cou!"

"SHUT UP SAMMY!" Maggie yelled from her spot on the floor.

"Junk! Jimi Hendrix!" Maggie moaned into the carpet, "It's to early…I don't want to go to school…" It took her a moment, but she soon remembered the events yesterday had brought her. Maggie groaned and curled up, only to have some one knock on the door.

"Go away…"

"Maggie! Let's go, get up!" She heard Sarge's voice call from the other side of the door. Maggie just grunted, then grabbed the closest object near her. Sarge growled then opened the door himself, only to draw back with a slight growl/yelp as he was 'brutally attacked' by Maggie's shoe.

Maggie snickered into the carpet before she yelped when something grabbed her leg and pulled her outside.

"Sarge! Let go!"

"Not on your life!" The others gathered around to watch. Once Sarge had pulled her out Maggie sat up, "Jerk!"

Doc spoke up when he saw that Maggie looked different then yesterday, "Maggie? What happened to the rest of your body?" Maggie froze then paled before flushing and covering her chest and crotch, "CLOSE YOUR EYES! ALL OF YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"Why man?" Fillmore asked in his usual slow drawl.

"JUST DO IT!" The cars backed away but did as they were told. Maggie quickly ran into her 'home' and closed the door. After the door had clicked shut the cars opened their eyes.

"What…was that about?" Sally asked slowly.

"SARGE! YOU FREAKIN PERVERT!" Sarge just about lost it, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"YOU DRAGGED ME OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND IM HALF NAKED! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I WAS WEARING UNDERGARMENTS!"

Luigi blinked, "Why is-a that?"

"CAUSE THEN YALL WOULDA SEEN MY PRIVATES, DUH!" Every single guy there flushed furiously. Sarge's eyes were wide and he couldn't believe what he had just heard. They may have been cars but they understood the basic message of privates.

They all returned to Flo's to eat their breakfasts. The boys were all flushing and nervous. Poor Red nearly had an engine failure from the amount of embarrassment. Sarge just stared at the ground trying to get the image of Maggie out of their minds.

Around thirty minutes later Maggie walked up in a white spaghetti strap tank top and jeans. She had decided to go barefoot that day and you could see the pink nail polish on her toenails and fingertips.

Maggie's face was a bright red and she looked about ready to kill someone. She had one hand out in front of her as she walked so she wouldn't run into anything. It took her a minute or two but she found the Café and sat down.

Flo had already brought out some breakfast for her and fed her continuously until Maggie was stuffed. "Thanks Flo. I owe you big." Then suddenly she dived underneath Sarge and grabbed his axles forcing him down.

"What the?" Maggie just shushed him and waited silently. No one knew what Maggie was doing until the revving of an engine could be heard and Chick zoomed into town, skidding to a stop just before he got to Flo's.

'So that's why she was hiding…' Tex though to himself as he half glared at Chick. Strip wasn't glaring at Chick but he didn't look too happy to see him.

"Chick. What are _**you **_doing here?" Lightning asked with a glare.

"Cool it McQueen. I'm just here to get some gas. You aint gotta problem with that, do ya?" Chick said tauntingly. Lightning glared but said nothing. As Chick was busy having a glaring match with Lightning, Maggie reached out from under Sarge and ran her hand along the bottom of Fillmore's side just barely touching his undercarriage.

Maggie felt him shudder but he did what she wanted; he lifted up. Maggie quickly scurried out from under Sarge to under Fillmore. Fillmore shifted slightly while she did that and lowered himself just enough so Maggie's back was just barely an inch or so from touching him.

"Hey McQueen didja hear? They say there's been a _**human **_sighting just outside here. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Chick said as he raised an eye ridge. Lightning laughed, "Oh please Chick, humans have been dead for over a 100 years. The last known human was some girl who vanished into thin air when she was a child. All you heard was a bunch of bull."

Chick glared but turned his attention to the gas pump. He was full. Chick paid for his gas and sent Lightning and Doc a sneer before taking off. Maggie didn't move incase he came back.

After five minutes or so Doc looked over at Sarge, "Alright Maggie, you can come out now." Sarge smirked, "She isn't under me."

"Then where is she?" Strip asked, as he looked at Sarge confused. Fillmore cleared his throat slightly before lifting himself up on his axles. Maggie blinked when she felt her shirt go up with him.

"Dang it!" Maggie said loudly as she wiggled.

"Hey man, can you get out from under me?" Fillmore said quietly, he was getting uncomfortable.

"As much as I'd love too…I can't."

"Well why not?" Sheriff asked.

"…I'm stuck."

"Stuck?" Sheriff said as he tilted Fillmore's frame slightly to try and see under.

"Yep. My shirts caught. Only way to get free is if I take off my shirt." Maggie said irritably.

"Well then take off the shirt." Sarge said as if it was obvious.

"NO! This thing has a built in bra. I aint wearing anything under it."

"So?"

"Do I have to go over the private parts thing again?"

"No!" Sarge and Sheriff said loudly. Maggie rubbed her temples trying to think of how she could get out of this.

"I got it! I need someone to go into my cone and look into my backpack. I'll need then to get my bikini top." Maggie said as she wiggled again.

"What's a bikini?" Mater asked as he tried to see Maggie.

"It's a bathing suit. Look its white and it has strings coming out of the back and top. Just get it for me please."

"Okay." Mater said with a shrug and went to get her suit. Maggie sighed then heard something weird.

"Fillmore? You okay?"

"Yeah man, I'm good. I'm just not used to being this high up and it's starting to get a bit much." Fillmore said as he sank down slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm also sorry about that thing I did with your side. I didn't know how else to get you up with out talking."

"Its alright man." Maggie sighed and shifted slightly waiting for Mater.

"I got it!" Mater cried happily as he pulled up. Maggie reached out from under Fillmore and grabbed her bikini top, quickly maneuvering out of her shirt and into her bikini. Once she got it on and tied she tapped Fillmore's tire and he once again went up as far as he could.

Maggie crawled out and stood up. Fillmore lowered himself again with a sigh of relief. Maggie turned towards the other cars and several gasps were heard.

"What?"

"That's a bit…revealing isn't it?" Flo said with a laugh.

"Well yeah. It's a bikini it supposed to be that way." Maggie tightened the straps slightly then pulled her hair out from underneath it.

Doc shook his head before looking at Fillmore, "Come on Fillmore, let's go get that shirt out." Maggie stifled a giggle before wincing and rubbing her forehead, which had a small knot on it.

"Yo Dude, what happened to your head?" Ramone asked from next to Flo.

"I forgot I closed the door."

Ramone stared at her, "You actually ran into the door?"

"Thank you Mr. Point-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot for that wonderful observation." Ramone would have taken that as an insult if it hadn't been the fact that Maggie was smiling playfully.

"I may be having a bad day but I'm not in THAT bad of a mood. Okay somebody is staring at me, and I don't mean looking, I mean freakin starin. Whoever it is please stop cause it's creepy."

A pair of eyes quickly adverted themselves to staring at the sky and or ground. Once Maggie felt the stares stop she smiled, "Thank you."

Maggie went over the tray and found some sugar meant for tea. She smiled which quickly became evil. Mia noticed it and backed away from Maggie.

"Tia! Look at her face! Its all like…evil!" Mia whispered loudly to her sister. Maggie's grin just got wider and she started to eat some of the sugar.

"What are eating?" Sarge's voice came from next to her. Maggie swallowed a mouthful of sugar before answering, "Sugar."

"Why are you eating sugar?"

"You'll see…" Sarge gave her a strange look but dismissed it. Soon the cars began talking about Lightning's next race, and Maggie stopped eating sugar. Fifteen or so minutes later, the sugar started to kick-in and Maggie screamed randomly.

Sarge winced from being right next to her, "Tell me it's not another spider." Maggie just giggled/laughed insanely and got up before running around screaming her head off about random things. Surprisingly she never ran into anything.

After her random screaming fit she got in every single car's face asking them random things.

"Tex why do you wear horns?"

"Red why are you so red?"

"Hey Ramone do you like CAKE?"

"Hey Sheriff Do you have a potbelly? Most cops I know do. But do you? I bet you do!"

Sixteen pairs of eyes just STARED at her, thinking 'What the freak?'

Maggie continues to spout out random questions until she stopped then fell over and rested on her back. Sheriff went over and looked down at her, "What was that about?" Still sugar high, Maggie smiled stupidly and grabbed Sheriff's face.

Sheriff blinked and tried to back away but Maggie had a firm grip on his bumper and he pulled her too.

"Let go of me Maggie!" Maggie drew back her hand grossed out, "EWW! You licked my hand!"

"You're the one with your hand on my mouth!"

"Shut it Donut Boy!"

"Donut Boy!"

"WHERE?" Maggie sat up quickly then she held her head and swayed slightly, "Whoa…sugar rush."

"Hey man, what was that all about?" Ramone asked as he lifted himself up to get a better look at Maggie. Maggie didn't answer for 3 or 4 minutes as she gathered her thoughts.

"That, my dear Impala, was a sugar rush."

Sarge shook his head, "I'm never letting you have sugar again."

"Gee thanks _Dad_." The girl replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm. Sarge just rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"Here comes the headache…" Maggie mumbled as she sat down. She blinked, "Random thought…can cars get drunk? Or high?"

"Yes actually." Maggie jumped hearing Doc's voice come from her right.

"I'm assuming humans can as well. It takes a lot to get a car high on one hand, but it's fairly easy to get us drunk." Doc returned to his previous spot as did Fillmore, but not before dropping the shirt on Maggie's head.

"Oh…evil idea sparking!"

"Doc, I don't think it was a good idea to tell her that." Sheriff muttered.

"I think I need to go lay down…" Maggie said as she stood up and staggered. Just as Sarge was about to offer to take her home, Tex beat him to it.

"I'll take you home Maggie."

"Thanks Tex." Tex nudged her gently before leading her home. Sarge glared at the Cadillac, but said nothing.

Maggie had a good grip on Tex's horns so that even when he sped up she didn't lose him.

"Hope ya feel better." Tex told her once they reached her cone.

"Thanks…" Maggie's sugar rush was slowly crashing and her head started to hurt. Once her door was closed, Maggie collapsed onto the carpet. Several seconds later she was fast asleep.

Sammy chirped loudly and started singing, very badly, but the girl didn't wake up. She curled up with a small smile and slept peacefully. Dreaming of her friends, one in a particular…


	4. Gettin' cozy at the drive in

"A Drive to Remember? Out of all the movies you own you choose A Drive to Remember?" an angry Sarge snapped at Fillmore. It was the buses turn to choose the movie that played at the drive in and a certain war veteran wasn't happy about it.

"Hey man, it's a great movie. Not my fault if you can't feel the love." Sarge raised his tire threateningly but put it down with a huff. Tex and Strip had left several hours earlier resulting in Sarge being in a strangely good mood.

As the cars pulled into their usual spots someone finally remembered, "We forgot about Maggie!" Sheriff rolled his eyes, "How we forgot about that hyper human I'll never know. So, who's going to go get her?" Automatically everyone looked at Sarge.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm not going to go get her." Lizzie waved her tire, "Oh just go get her ya lemon."

Sarge growled but pulled out of the drive in and headed towards the Cozy Cone. When he got to her cone he rapped on the door with his tire, "Maggie? Open the door." Sarge listened intently for any noise coming from within the cone incase the girl was planning on hitting him with her shoe again.

When he was sure there wasn't a sound Sarge opened the door. And what he saw melted away his usual cast iron shell; for Maggie was curled up on the mat in her cone and had a small blanket draped across her form.

Some of her hair had fallen onto her face; a small smile graced her lips. Sarge drove forward slightly and reached out a tire to brush the hair from her face. At his touch Maggie shifted slightly before opening her eyes.

"Maggie?"

Maggie sat up and yawned, "Sarge? Is it morning already?"

Sarge laughed, "No, its movie night. I came to get you."

"Okay, gimme a sec." The girl stretched before tossing her blanket into a corner and grabbing her NASCAR hoodie and shoved it over her head.

"Let's go!" Maggie bounded out of her home in a random direction.

"Where are you going?"

Maggie turned around and laughed, "I don't know! Where ever my heart takes me."

"Yes well your heart is headed the wrong way. The drive in is in the opposite direction."

"…I knew that." Sarge rolled his eyes but took her back towards the drive in.

"So what movies playing?"

"A Drive to Remember." Maggie immediately turned around and headed back to her cone.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh no, absolutely not. I am not watching a chick flick." Sarge grabbed her shirt and started to drag her to the movies, "If I have to suffer so do you."

"Aww…come on dude. Give a girl a break."

"Let me think, no." Maggie pouted but went with him.

"Its about time you got here, we were gunna start the movie without you." Sarge and Maggie rolled their eyes at Lightning but went to their spots. Maggie had made hers in between Sarge and Fillmore.

Everyone went silent as the movie started. Halfway into the movie every girl's eyes were wet, well all but Maggie's; she was doodling in the dirt. Maggie sighed, "Sarge, I'm bored."

Sarge grunted, "You're not the only one."

"I hate this movie. I hated it in my world and I hated it here. I'm going to sleep, wake me when it's over." As she started to lean on Fillmore he rolled backwards.

"I need to go check on a batch of fuel that's brewing, why don't you lean on Sarge?"

"Um, okay?" Maggie curled into Sarge's side. Sarge glared daggers at Fillmore as the bus drove away. Fillmore parked near Sheriff and Doc in the back row. The two looked at Fillmore confused, "Fillmore what were you talking about? You never brew this time of year."

"I know man, but I had to say something to get Maggie to fall asleep on Sarge."

"Why?" Fillmore chuckled, "Haven't you sensed the vibes man? Sarge totally digs Maggie."

It took the cruiser a moment to figure out what the bus had said but once he did his eyes widened, "You can't actually mean that!"

"Of course I do. What's so wrong with them loving each other?"

"Well for one, Maggie's a human. And two, she's from another world!" Fillmore remained calm, "I still don't see a problem."

"Human. Car. Her world. Our world. How can you not see the problem?"

"Love knows no bonds dude. Just accept it." Sheriff sighed knowing there was no point in arguing.

But poor Sarge was having trouble keeping his engine from over heating. As he looked down at the sleeping girl he wanted to both kill Fillmore and hug him. Sarge was also having trouble paying attention to the movie as his gaze continuously strayed to the human. Sarge took a deep breath to calm down.

Maggie on the other hand was also having trouble overheating. The combination of a thick hoodie and Sarge's engine can do that to a girl. She sighed deeply through her nose, "Sarge?" He jumped slightly; 'Must have thought I was asleep.' she thought to herself.

"Yes?"

"I think you need to pay Doc a visit. Your engine's really, really hot."

Sarge gulped, "It happens sometimes." 'Yes, it happens sometimes when I'm near you.' Sarge thought to himself.

"Oh, okay." Maggie sat up long enough to take of her hoodie and toss it to the ground before laying her head back against Sarge. She gently placed her hand on his side and let her hand soak up the heat.

Maggie laughed, "Who needs an electric blanket when I have you." Then she yawned and drifted off to sleep. Sarge watched her and only her for the rest of the night; even when Fillmore returned Sarge never took his eyes off Maggie.

After what seemed like an eternity someone nudged the old Jeep and snapped him back to reality. When he looked at Fillmore he winced seeing the buses expression, "What do you want Fillmore?"

"Just wanted to let you know the movies over sirdude." Sarge looked up at the screen and sure enough the credits were scrolling up towards the sky. Although he did want to wake her, Sarge called out to Maggie.

"Maggie. Wake up." The girl stirred and opened her eyes. Maggie got up and rubbed her eyes, "Is it over."

"Yes. Lets get you home." Maggie yawned but grabbed her hoodie and followed Sarge to her cone. As soon as they got there the 17-year-old promptly dropped to the floor asleep with a quiet whisper of, "Thanks Sarge…"

The Jeep chuckled quietly and placed the small blanket over her, making a mental note to get her a bigger, thick one. Sarge watched the sleeping teen for a while before looking outside.

Once he was sure nobody would see him, Sarge lowered himself as far down as he could and leaned forward. His engine raced when he felt her lips against his. Sarge slowly closed his eyes and basked in this brief moment.

He gently broke away and nuzzled Maggie tenderly so not to wake her. After he back out of the cone and closed the door Sarge headed home. Just as he was about to open his door a voice stopped him.

"You love her."

Sarge looked over at Fillmore and said nothing for a moment then smiled, "Your right hippie, I do." Fillmore smiled as Sarge entered his home.

Across the street Maggie smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of…………her human boyfriend.


	5. New Job

_"I never knew what it was like to be alone ON A VALENTINES DAY! ON A VALENTINES DAY! ON A VALENTINES DAY! ON A VALENTINES DAY! ON A VALENTINES DAY!" _

"HOLY SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS!" Maggie jumped up when her IPOD blasted Valentine's Day by Linkin Park into her ears. Maggie ripped the headphones out and shut her IPOD off, then she blinked confused, "I don't remember putting these in….oh well."

The 17-year-old stretched before changing clothes all the while yawning. She brushed out her hair and dug through her bag to find a hair scrunchy, but as she dug her hand brushed against something.

She pulled it out slowly and laid it in her hand. She ran her hand over it and sighed, "Greg…" Maggie put it on before fixing her hair once more and heading out the door to Flo's.

Well…she was going to but she ran into something and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Maggie rubbed her head and she heard light laughing. She listened closely and identified it as Doc.

"Very funny Doc, what was that for?" Doc just chuckled, "I was coming over to tell you we have a free building and you don't have to stay at the Cozy Cone."

"Really? Awesome!" Maggie smiled wide and cheered, Doc just chuckled. The Hudson turned and headed back to Flo's with Maggie following behind. Flo once again had her a platter of food ready as she had done the day before. Maggie needed to think of a way to thank her. She ate peacefully and quietly. After a few minutes she didn't hear a few engines as she usually did.

"Where are Lizzie, Mack, Sarge and Fillmore?"

Flo smiled, "Lizzie's still asleep, Mack's on a hauling run, Fillmore is trying to find some record of his, and Sarge…well I don't know where he is Hun."

Maggie blinked then shrugged and continued to eat. Several minutes later Fillmore and Lizzie had joined them; Fillmore taking it upon himself to ruffle Maggie's hair with his tire.

"Hey! I just brushed that!" Maggie laughed as she tried to straighten her hair. Fillmore just chuckled, "Sorry man, couldn't resist." Maggie stuck her tongue out at him with a smile.

"Hey Fillmore, do you know where Sarge is?"

"Can't say I do, man."

"Strange."

Sheriff, who was parked next to Maggie looked over at her, "So, what are you planning to do today?" She just shrugged, "I don't know, I don't exactly have any usefulness so…"

A slight cackle answered her, "Why dearie you can work at my shop! I'd love the company!"

"Really? Well thanks Lizzie, that's really nice of you." Maggie finished her breakfast and sipped at the drink Flo had prepared for her.

Several minutes later a familiar rumbling was heard and Maggie smiled. The sound got closer and she felt something warm press against her arm before it vanished and she heard the noise in the spot next to her.

"Mornin' Sarge!"

The Jeep chuckled slightly, "Good Morning Maggie." Sarge was in a strangely good mood, or so the others thought. Fillmore just smiled; he knew what was up with Sarge.

Sarge's frame was clean and shiny; his hubcaps were polished and looked new. Well, mostly new. He took his usual spot next to Fillmore and, since recently, Maggie.

"What took ya so long?"

"I was fixing up a few things."

"Ah…whatever." Maggie crossed her legs and fingered her necklace. Sally noticed and questioned, "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh this? It's a very special necklace." Maggie took it off and showed it to everyone. It was sterling silver heart with a heart shaped amethyst in it. The others stared at it in wonder.

"Dadgum…it's so purty…" Mater said as he got closer to see it. Maggie smiled, "Thanks. Someone very special gave it to me." She put it back on and held it close to her heart.

"Like, who man?" Fillmore asked.

"My boyfriend Greg."

"Boyfriend?" Sarge half yelled as he choked on his drink. He coughed trying to clear his throat. Everyone blinked in surprise to his actions but Fillmore just looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, my boyfriend back home. Why?" Sarge flushed deeply as he stopped coughing, "No reason…I…I have some work to do." Sarge backed out and hurried to his hut and slammed the door shut.

"Ah…okay?" Maggie was so confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah man, Sarge is just…touchy around that word."

"He is?"

"Since when?"

Mater and Ramone looked at each other then back at Fillmore. But Fillmore just returned his attention to his drink.

"O…kay then…." Maggie blinked slowly then looked over at Red and said randomly, "Red? Can I have one of your flowers?" Red blinked but nodded then remembered she couldn't see it so he went and got one and placed it in her lap.

"Thanks Red!" Maggie picked it up and stuck it behind one of her ears and smiled, "How do I look?"

Several of the others chuckled as Vee replied, "Good. The flower's a nice touch." She just smiled before getting up and looking over to where she heard Lizzie.

"So when do I start working?" She tilted her head slightly. Lizzie laughed, "Right now! Come on then." Lizzie left for her shop and Maggie just stood there. She stood there for a minute or two before saying, "Little help please."

Ramone laughed then led her over to Lizzie's, "Thanks." Maggie vanished inside the shop to start working.

00000000000000000000000

The old Army Jeep paced around his living room deep in thought. He shook his hood slightly as he sighed. Sarge looked out the window towards Lizzie's where he caught a glimpse or two of Maggie. It appeared that Lizzie had her moving boxes around.

Sarge shut the blinds and went to his bedroom before collapsing on his bed. Another sigh escaped him as he managed to bury himself under a large blanket.

"How could I have been so stupid…of course someone like her would already have a boyfriend. No one could ever resist her beauty." Deep down Sarge had known she would never love him the way he did her. They were too different.

A snort escaped him as he closed his eyes, "Besides…why would she love me…I'm just an old Jeep…no one could ever love me…"

000000000000000

"Now just put that one over there."

A sigh came from behind a large box. The teenage human picked up another box and headed in a random direction waiting for Lizzie to correct her. It had been nearly 4 hours since she had started working and it was already getting old.

"Right there. Come on deary lets go get some dinner and then we can get back to work."

"Yeah…we…" Maggie set the box down before standing up rubbing her wrists. Once she had finished getting the kinks out of her arms Maggie managed to follow Lizzie to Flo's before plopping down next to Ramone.

With a sigh of relief she laid onto her back and relaxed. Ramone just chuckled, "She got you working hard man?"

"You can say that…my back is killing me…" She arched her back and stretched as several pops could be heard simultaneously. Hoods turned and eyes widened as she popped her back again before sitting up and cracking her neck.

Maggie sensed something was wrong and she raised and eye ridge, "Can I help yall?" All she got in return was silence. "You guys are creeping me out man…."

"What…what was that?"

Maggie tilted her head slightly, "What was what Ramone?"

"That cracking noise man! What in Chrysler was that?"

Maggie shrugged as she answered, "I popped my neck and back. Big deal. Nothing special." Mater shuddered, "It wus weird if ya ask me." A laugh answered him, "Sorry Mater, I won't do it no more."

With a yawn Maggie leaned against one of the gas pumps. She pulled her legs to her chest and looked towards the sky. With a smile she hummed a soft lullaby and closed her eyes.

As she hummed the rest of Radiator Springs joined her and Ramone and Flo's. Maggie just continued to hum as she relaxed, even though she heard someone talking to her. With a smile her humming slowly got louder before she started to actually sing.

"How did I get hereI turned around and there you wereDidn't think twice or rationalizeCause somehow I knewThat there was more that just chemistryI mean I knew you were kind of into meBut I figured it's too good to be true."

Sarge froze in mid sip of his oil. He looked up wide-eyed at the human across the lot from him. The other cars paused in their lunch to listen as the human sang softly.

"I said pinch me, where's the catch this timeCan't find a single cloud in the skyHelp me before I get use to this guy

They say that good things take timeBut really great things happen in a blink of an eyeThought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to oneI can't believe itOooh Ohhhh Ooh Ohhh OooohYou're one in a million…"

Maggie let her legs slowly lay back down beside her and she continued to look up at the sky as she sang, completely unaware she was being watched.

"All this time I was lookin' for loveTry'n to make things work that wasn't good enoughTil' I thought I'm throughSaid I'm doneThen stumbled into the tires of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuffSay that I'm your diamond in the roughWhen I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so luckyI have never felt so happyEvery time I see that sparkle in your eyes."

Sarge's breath was caught in his throat when he heard her unintentionally slip the word tires instead of arms. His engine was starting to heat up rapidly as he continued to listen.

"They say that good things take timeBut really great things happen in a blink of an eyeThought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to oneI can't believe itOh Oooh OhhhhhhhhhhhYou're one in a million

(yeah yeah)All this time I was lookin' for loveTry'n to make things work that wasn't good enoughTil' I thought I'm throughSaid I'm doneThen stumbled into the tires of the one

I said pinch me where's the catch this timeCan't find a single cloud in the skyHelp me before I get used to this guy."

Maggie smiled as she got all into the song. Slightly dancing from her place on the ground. In the back of her mind she knew someone was watching but she didn't care.

"They say that good things take timeBut really great things happen in a blink of an eyeThought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to oneI can't believe itOhh ohhhhYeah yeah

They say that good things take timeBut really great things happen in a blink of an eyeThought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to oneI can't believe it

WhoaYou're one in a millionYeahYou're one in a millionYeahYou're one in a million…"

Maggie finished softly before leaning back against the pump. She smiled slightly before jumping when a sudden thunderous applause hit her. She blushed as the cars honked, cheered, and revved to her.

Feeling silly she stood up and bowed, "Thank you! Thank you! You've been a wonderful audience." She blew a kiss in a random direction and laughed before heading over to her usual place between Sarge and Fillmore.

Fillmore chuckled at the tan human, "Nice man. Never knew you could sing." Maggie just waved her hand slightly, "Oh I'm not that good. I dabble here and there.

"

"We loved it. Didn't we Sir dude?" Fillmore asked Sarge. The old military Jeep's eyes were wide and unfocused and he said nothing.

"Sarge?"

A slight choking sound mixed with a gurgling noise answered before a large thud and crunch of metal was heard.

Maggie's eyes were wide, "What the hell was that?" Fillmore didn't answer her; he was too busy shaking the now collapsed and unconscious Sarge. Maggie reached out a hand and gasped when she felt Sarge now on the ground.

She scrambled to his side and placed a hand on his hood, "Sarge? Say something!" Not a sound escaped the Jeep as she felt the engine beneath her hand grow deathly cold. Maggie's heart nearly stopped then and there.

"SARGE!"


	6. What Happened?

All was silent in the small town, for no one knew what to say. The only sound that could be heard was a soft sobbing noise made by a small figure leaned up against the wall of Doc's clinic. The figure's head was buried in her knees, her arms holding her legs to her body.

Not only was the town worried about its gruffest citizen, everyone was also worried about their strangest member. No one knew how to comfort a crying human, but Flo was going to try her best.

She went up to Maggie and gently nudged her with a tire. The human girl lifted her head, tears pouring down her face. The show car felt awful for the girl but smiled gently, "It'll be alright honey. Sarge is one of the strongest cars I know. And I know he'll be back to normal in no time, don't you worry."

After a moment Maggie smiled, glad to know that someone was trying to calm her down. She wiped her eyes with her hands and said, "Thanks Flo, I know he's gunna be okay. But I'm glad you tried to cheer me up."

"I'm glad your feeling better honey."

Flo's assurance had calmed Maggie down a great deal and she sat silently, waiting for Doc to come out and tell them what was wrong with Sarge. Guido had been kind enough to let her lean against him while they waited.

Several minutes passed before the doors to the clinic opened and Doc rolled out. No one made a sound as they waited for him to speak, but Maggie couldn't wait for him to talk.

"Is he gunna be okay?"

Pausing, Doc looked to the girl who was waiting with baited breath to here about Sarge's condition. He watched her for a moment before smiling, "He's going to be just fine. I don't know what happened to him, but whatever it was it's gone. He's awake and complaining about wanting to get out of my clinic."

Everyone laughed as Maggie stood up with a smile. She wiped the rest of the tears from her face and laughed before saying, "Guess I made a big deal out of nothing huh?"

Surprisingly it was Lizzie who answered her, "Of course not dearie, we all care about each other and none of us want something to happen to another. You had as much right as we do to be worried about him."

With a blink Maggie tilted her head; that had to be the wisest thing she had ever heard Lizzie say. But she was glad she had said it, "Thanks Lizzie." Then she turned her head towards Doc and asked hesitantly, "Can I see him?" Just as Doc was about to answer, a gruff voice answered her for him.

"No need, I'm already here."

Out of nowhere Sarge had gotten up and went to the doors of the clinic to hear Maggie's question. But he didn't expect the reaction at all. Sarge was deeply surprised when he was half tackled by Maggie as she cheered happily.

"SARGE! Your okay! You had us worried sick!"

Having never dealt with this kind of thing before, Sarge just blinked and looked to the others for help or advice. All he received was smiles and laughs. After a few minutes Maggie released him with a smile then smacked him over the hood. No one expected that at all. The only thing Sarge could do was stare in surprise before checking his hood with his antenna. He found a small dent there and looked to Maggie surprised.

"That was for worrying us all to death."

With a chuckle Sarge told them, "I guess I deserved that. My apologies Maggie." Maggie crossed her arms and nodded, "You should be, but I'm glad your okay." She hugged him again and he just chuckled. The others just laughed as they watched Sarge slowly turn a bright red.


	7. I Forgot

_IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER and NOTICE: _I love how people are getting into this story, and I love how people enjoy it and tell me they do. It lets me know that my writing is better then I thought. However, there are a few things that need to be stated. First off, some people are asking about the red semi in the beginning and how she saw it. It's a mystery ,your not supposed to know. You'll find out later on in the story. I appreciate all the ideas people are messaging me about, but I've got the whole thing planned out. I know how it's going to end and everything.

I appreciate people wanting to use my ideas and such. Maggie is my character, her name was borrowed from a Herbie movie I don't own the name, but I do own her personality and history and such. I don't own Sammy cause I made him from a youtube video I saw. I own the plot, I own all the quirks and such; PLEASE, if your going to borrow an idea or quirk, please ask me first before you do so. Credit would also be very much appreciated. I love how people enjoy my plot and ideas and want to use them, but please, just ask first. Thanks. ^-^

Glad you all enjoy my story! All those whom enjoy it, let me know and I will thank you and mention you in my next chapter! Thank you Mystic Assassin Tecna! For enjoying my story and telling me so much! I'm glad someone out there is really enjoying this story!

Oh and I don't own a motorcycle or Igor.

* * *

"_Where are we going? You've been leading me for nearly an hour." _

"_Easy, we're almost there. And no peeking."_

"_You're kidding me right?"_

_A laugh answered her question as her companion guided her across the pavement. He merely took her hand and pulled her along faster. Sighing, the dirty blonde allowed the yanking to continue. Too excited to accept her simple walking, Greg released her hand and went behind her. Yelping, Maggie blinked as Greg pushed her forward until they were almost in a run. Suddenly he stopped and she stumbled forward, "Hey! What was that for?"_

"_We're here."_

_Before she could utter a word he had taken her hand and placed it on a plate of cold steel. Her eyes widened as she let her hands explore the machine before her. "You didn't."_

"_Oh yes."_

"_How did you manage to afford it?"_

_Rubbing his nails on his shirt, Greg smirked with a laugh. "I pulled a few strings." Silence was his answer for the longest time. Maggie was far too interested in the brand new motorcycle in front of her. She ran her hands along every piece of metal and fabric. Delving into every crevice and crack, creating a mental layout of the vehicle. There was only one thing left for her to know. "What color is it?"_

"_Dark purple with black leather."_

"_Sweet!" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, kissing his cheek, "You spoil me rotten lady!"_

"_You've been watching Igor again haven't you?"_

"_Maybe…"_

_Greg rolled his eyes before helping her get a helmet on. Revving the engine, they shot off down the street, excitement over powering their minds._

How long had it been since she had ridden that motorcycle? A month? A year? She wasn't even sure anymore. It didn't really matter anymore. She hadn't even been in the world populated only by cars that long. But it felt like eternity. She'd learned to adapt to the new world; made some friends, had a home, even had a job. But it wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

Metal crunching wood caused the girl to glance up, pale eyes looking up into those filled with anger. She just set her chin back onto her knees, ignoring his angry grunts. Tilting his head, the large combine leaned down towards her. Why wasn't she running? Everything ran away screaming when he got near.

Frank watched her for a moment more before snorting and driving off. She obviously wasn't a threat, so he would let her be. Maggie sat there for a moment longer before she stood and headed out. Perhaps the bulldozer pen would be more eventful.

Settling back down beneath a tree in the pen, Maggie let her head rest against the trunk. Not long after she felt a gush of hot air hit her in the face, accompanied by a bellow. She merely sat there, letting the large bull nudge and grunt at her.

After awhile he became bored of his little 'game' and settled down by the tree, just watching her. She pulled her hair out of her face as the bull got bored and wandered off. The usual transaction when she went into the bulldozer pen. Standing, Maggie headed back towards town. Staying clear of the road, stopping only to get a sense of where she was. Over the time she had been there she had memorized the location of everything and rarely needed help anymore.

As the girl walked into town several eyes gazed at her before either sighing or going back to what they had been doing. Over the past week the residents of Radiator Springs watched as their small friend become more and more depressed. The humans beloved bird Sammy had been killed after being hit by a tourist. Ever since, Maggie had refused to participate in anything the vehicles offered. Opting to remain in her room to be left alone.

Having grown tired of her despair, Sarge got up from his resting position to tend to her. He was going to bring her out of her dark mood once and for all. In total silence, he went over to her, watching her sit down under the awning silently.

"Maggie, you have to stop this. We are all very worried about you. This depression is not the way to let Sammy go."

For a long while she said nothing, just letting the wind brush her hair and caress her face. Sarge watched her, letting her think and calm. Finally she bowed her head with a soft sigh.

"It's not just Sammy's death Sarge. I do love it here but I miss my own world. I miss my house, my friends, my boyfriend…who I'm sure has moved on by now. I want to go home, where I belong. This place is incredible and has made me think in new ways, It's given me more friends then I could have ever dreamed of having. Its even given me the family I've always wanted. But most of all its shown me that no matter who you are or what you are, love will find you. I have you to thank for that Sarge." She gave him a soft smile before continuing.

"As much as I love this world and the people in it, I can't live here. Not safely. This place isn't made for humans. Especially not a blind one."

After a moment of silence the old Jeep went up to her and pressed his grille into her side. He purred soothingly and brushed a gentle tire over her back. Sarge let her calm before he spoke, "Maggie, you and I know you wish to go home. And I promise that I will do everything in my power to get you home. But sinking into this depression won't help you anymore than screaming at God to send you home."

Maggie blushed a bit and lowered her head in embarrassment, "So you heard that the other night, huh?" Letting out a soft chuckle he lightly nudged her with his grille in acknowledgement before becoming serious once more.

"I'm serious Maggie. We all care for you and we only want what's best for you."

"And I'm serious Sarge. This place is great and all but…I miss my home. Sammy's dead. Now I have nothing to connect me to my real home. I love living here and I love you all. Your some of my closest friends ever, but it's just not the same. I'm sorry."

Maggie drew her legs close and buried her face into her knees, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The residents looked at one another, unsure of what to do to make the teen feel better. There was a long silence before Fillmore suddenly spoke up in his usual drawl, "Happy Birthday Maggie."

"The girl lifted her head a bit, sniffling softly and brushing tears away with a hand. "What?" "Happy Birthday." She took a few shaky breaths, silent as a revelation dawned on her. "It is my birthday…I completely forgot…" Fillmore just gave a light smile as the others thought over this face. Sarge, however, was surprised he didn't know of this. Maggie told him everything. But she had neglected to mention just when her birthday was. He stared at his hood, mulling over this newfound information until a voice broke through the silence. This time it was Flo.

"Well if its your birthday, we're just going to have to do something special."

Sitting up straighter at her words, Maggie shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. It's fine, really. It's not even that big of a deal. I hardly ever celebrate it at home. There's no need to do anything, really." All she received in response was a few chuckles before being nudged in the side by a grille, by now she could tell it was Sheriff's. He nudged her up until she was on her feet. "Your going to spend the rest of the day with me."

"But…But…"

"No buts. Now get goin'."

Maggie sighed and slumped, "Fine, fine. I'll go. Just…please keep it small. I'm just one person." She followed after Sheriff quietly, dreading what was to come that evening. "This is going to be a long day…"

Once she and Sheriff were gone, Flo looked to the others. "Alright, time to get to work. Sarge, you know her best so you're in charge." The others nodded while Guido added something in Italian Luigi didn't bother to translate. Sarge didn't even falter as he began instructing what to do in all seriousness as if he was in his boot camp. No one argued, determined to give Maggie a birthday to remember.

* * *

"Sheriff? As fun as it is to help you catch hiding speeders and such, can we go back to town? The sun has set…" Rubbing her arms, she could feel the lack of warmth from the set sun. "And I'm tired…" Sheriff chuckled and nudged her up for the second time that day. "Well, you can't sleep yet. You still have a party waiting for you."

"Oh yeah…forgot…" Maggie ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes. "I'm gunna fall asleep on my feet." "Well we can't have that." A scream shattered the fresh night air as the Mercury set off his siren by her.

"DANG IT SHERIFF! Don't DO that!" She smacked him over the hood with the bag she always carried. "I hate when you do that!" Sheriff raised an eye ridge with a smile, "It woke you up didn't it?" Maggie opened her mouth to snap again but paused, "Huh…I guess so…you suck…Next time just dump ice water on my head."

Another chuckle escaped Sheriff before he nudged her toward the road. "Come on." Maggie headed towards town with Sheriff close behind.

"This will be interesting…"


	8. Done

As you can probably see, this is not a new chapter. And actually, there won't be a new chapter. I am canceling Birds of a Feather until further notice. I no longer have the motivation to finish it. I still love Cars and Maggie, but I no longer care to finish this. Despite knowing how it was going to end and how the eventual sequel was going to go. There is a chance I will rewrite it as my style of writing has changed a great deal as one may have noticed if you have read Guidance or Destiny or my other three newest Rango oneshots. As for now I only have plans on a few Rango oneshots, and possible some Dark Crystal oneshots as well along with Destiny.

Now before it pops up; No. No one may take the story and finish it themselves. No one may take Maggie and the plot and do their own spin off. Just. No. One day I will continue the story and finish. One day. But for now, Birds of a Feather is not just being taken off the back burner, but is being put back in the cabinet.

My apologies.

If you no longer care to follow me because I don't continue Birds of a Feather, that's fine. It's not going to hurt me or anything as I understand. Bird of a Feather was my best story for a while and the one people cared to read. I would like to rewrite it in a better style, keep the quirks that made people enjoy it, but just put it in a new light I guess one could say. Some of the things about the story, though I rewrote a few chapters way back, still I don't care for and didn't change it the way I wanted it to be. An example being despite my changing it so that, while originally there was supposed to be a light fluff between Tex and Maggie, I got rid of that after I developed Tex's daughter, but there was still too much hinting I wasn't able to edit out and people still thought there was fluff there that I no longer wanted there.

I do still love the story, but I just don't have the motivation to finish it as I said. One day it'll be, refurbished and brought back. But it'll take some time. When I do eventually redo it, all of you whom have reviewed the old Birds of a Feather, there will be a dedication to you in the new first chapter. All of your names will be listed as it was you all who kept me going. But for now, it's done.

Good bye and thank you for reading and enjoying Birds of a Feather.

-WhiteStar the Undecided


End file.
